Lysémachie
by Rain on your Back
Summary: [Noël 2017 - pour Koba54] Heureux qui comme Caillou - Partie 1 : Si Ulysse est personne, qui peut être le fils d'Ulysse ?
1. Le domaine des dieux

**Heureux qui comme Caillou**

 **Première partie : Lysémachie**

 **Chapitre 1 :** Le domaine des dieux

 **Auteur :** Rain on your Back

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les prompts utilisés. Par contre, l'histoire me sort droit de la tête ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

 **Persos/Pairings :** HaoxJeanne, LysergXAchille, MarcoxMeene, dans l'ordre d'importance

 **Notes :**

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle mini-fic d'inspiration mythologique, à nouveau pour Koba parce que c'était avec toi qu'on avait discuté des deux dieux se disputant le pauvre Ulysse… Et Ulysse est venu. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout écrire, par contre, alors ça va venir progressivement dans les semaines qui arrivent ! Enfin j'espère. Mais voilà au moins quelques chapitres pour les fêtes !

Le titre vient de Du Bellay, comme de juste.

Mon problème, c'est que j'ai dû utiliser pas mal de persos dans Méduse, et du coup je risquais de pas avoir assez de gens… alors ce que j'ai fait, c'est modifier le nom de certains persos humains, mais en gardant leur personnalité. Vous me direz si ça fonctionne…

Du coup, on va voir si vous trouvez qui se cache derrière chaque nom… Certains sont limites transparents, d'autres un peu moins. Pour certains c'est presque ridicule, mais tant pis. Voyons ça !

* * *

Le vin coulait à flots. Les verres tintaient en s'entrechoquant, se mêlant aux rires des dieux et au chants des aèdes.

« Pour une fois qu'Hao est pas là, l'ambiance est vraiment différente, » lâcha Horo-Horo avec un soupir d'aise, avant de trinquer avec son compagnon de beuverie du moment. « Pour une fois qu'on voit Jeanne aux yeux de chouette sourire ! C'est si rare que ça m'égaie plus que mon vin… »

Nichrome ricana dans son verre avant de lui faire signe de parler moins fort. « Ne la laisse pas t'entendre, elle risquerait de se fâcher de nouveau.  
\- Pourtant j'ai bien raison…  
\- Ouais mais, tu avoueras, pour une déesse de la justice, en vouloir à Hao et tous ses héros pour une histoire de prêtresse volée, ça ne fait pas très professionnel… »

Il y eut un bruit mat, et les deux petits plaisantins se turent brusquement. En tournant la tête, Y découvrit Marion, toujours drapée de sa majesté habituelle malgré la fourchette qu'elle venait d'enfoncer dans la table de pierre comme s'il s'était agi de beurre.

Comme si de rien n'était, la blonde continua de manger, et les deux autres dieux finirent par l'imiter, contrits.

Depuis le fâcheux incident de la prêtresse de Jeanne, la fille de Marco et le dieu des flots ne se parlaient plus, plus du tout. Durant l'assaut de Troie, personne n'avait été plus féroce qu'eux deux, et chaque héros perdu d'un côté ou de l'autre - alors que c'était le destin de chacun d'entre eux, ils n'avaient pas triché - semblait augmenter leur inimitié.

Mais voilà, ce jour-là, le premier depuis des lustres, Hao n'était pas sur l'Olympe, ni sur les côtes grecques; car ce jour était le premier des fêtes annuelles d'un peuple qui lui appartenait, et qui vivait en Éthiopie. Ces festivités duraient parfois plusieurs semaines, et l'ébranleur du sol ne se lassait pas d'y assister.

L'atmosphère de l'Olympe en était changée – discrètement, mais quand même changée. Jeanne n'était plus taciturne et froide, et si elle restait silencieuse, elle était souriante et semblait attendre la bonne occasion d'annoncer quelque chose.

En fait, en son for intérieur, Jeanne était loin d'être heureuse, mais elle était trop fine pour le montrer. Serviteurs et servantes dansaient autour de la table dans un ballet d'abeilles industrieuses, et il était facile de prendre le tournis rien qu'à les regarder – ce qui expliquait peut-être que certains convives aient déjà roulé sous la table. Que diraient leurs héros, s'ils les voyaient ? Jeanne ne pouvait le savoir.

Elle songeait que Psephos, au moins, ne serait pas vraiment réjoui. Le montrerait-il ? Certainement que non. Non, il serait plutôt du genre à les couvrir de louanges, les supplier de devenir leur échanson et d'attendre qu'ils dorment tous pour les égorger. Il avait fait cela à toute une ville de valeureux guerriers, après tout. Et dix ans sur la mer auraient émoussé la foi de n'importe quel homme.

À voir son père descendre les coupes de nectar, elle ne pouvait vraiment lui donner tort. Elle n'avait pas été capable de vaincre Hao – par les mots, les défis ou les armes - ni de persuader son père de faire taire son oncle et de lui ordonner de ramener Psephos jusqu'à sa terre natale. Pourquoi avait-elle tellement attendu ce soir ? Même en l'absence du dieu des océans, elle ne disait rien. Craignait-elle tellement d'irriter son père ?

Non. Mauvais raisonnement, régi par la honte et les murmures de la haine. Il ne s'agissait pas de crainte mais de calcul, pas de couardise mais de logique. Marco était trop au fait des choses et de la querelle amère entre sa fille et son frère. S'il ne faisait rien, c'est qu'il ne voulait rien faire. S'il ne voulait rien faire, il faudrait l'amener à s'avancer et à promettre, même contre son gré. Et plus il serait imbibé, plus ce serait facile.

« Ah, » s'exclamait-il justement, « Ren, mon cher frère, le fier Égikson est-il parvenu jusqu'à toi ? J'ai cru comprendre que son chemin n'avait pas été facile. »

Ledit Ren, qui était en grande discussion silencieuse avec Marion, leva les yeux vers son aîné et hocha la tête. « Komeri et Mamilys ont ordonné qu'il ne reçoive pas l'argent pour mon passeur. Mais comme les enfants de Kademnon sont en fuite, un vieux compagnon d'armes a enfreint leur commandement. Égikson passera bientôt devant ses juges, » résuma-t-il rapidement, clairement ennuyé à l'idée de répéter quelque chose que tout le monde savait déjà. Mais la tirade plut à Marco.

« Bien, bien. Pauvre Égikson, tout de même. Un si noble héros ! Il doit nous honnir, depuis la nef du passeur. Les humains haïssent toujours les dieux, même si c'est nous qui les prévenons du malheur approchant.  
\- C'est vrai, » ricana Mathilda. « Tu lui avais envoyé Chocolove, mais il n'a rien écouté.  
\- En même temps, » interrompit Ren, une mimique dégoûtée sur le visage à la vue dudit dieu écroulé parmi les amphores, « qui écouterait le dieu des menteurs ?  
\- Celui qui se souviendrait qu'il est aussi le dieu des messages, des voyageurs et des médecins. Celui qui n'oublierait pas de craindre ses dieux, » siffla Marco, visiblement froissé.

Jeanne vit là une porte d'entrée et, après quelques secondes de silence, décida de s'y engouffrer. « Égikson a refusé de nous écouter, et il est mort de la lame de sa double victime par le fer et la rapine. Cela est bien, » annonça-t-elle doucement. « Que tous ses semblables connaissent le même sort. Ce ne serait que justice.

\- Tu en sais quelque chose, » persifla Mathilda. « Bizarrement, ceux-là, tu ne les prends pas sous ton aile...  
\- Ah, ah, parce que c'est une chouette, » s'amusa Chocolove, remonté de ses abysses avinés. Jeanne – ou plutôt Marco, en vérité – les fit taire d'un regard noir.

« Tu voulais dire quelque chose, ma fille ?  
\- Oui. Égikson pèche, Égikson est puni, très bien. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez décidé d'abandonner Psephos, qui, lui, a toujours écouté nos avertissements et s'est tenu à l'écart de tous les crimes ! »

Le visage du roi des dieux devint pierreux. « Que dis-tu là, mon enfant ? Moi, abandonner Psephos ?  
\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, je crains qu'on s'y méprenne, mon père. Les combattants de Troie sont tous rentrés chez eux, sur les rivages grecs ou les élyséens. Psephos, seul, reste sur les flots, prisonnier d'une sorcière qui le retient loin des siens. Pendant ce temps, son bien est mangé par l'enfance dorée d'Ithaque, ces charognards aux dents longues qui profitent de la mort de leurs pères pour harceler Ménea et le doux Lysandros. Ce royaume a besoin de son maître et le destin a besoin de Psephos en Ithaque.  
\- Hao ne voudra jamais, » objecta Ren.

« Tu n'as pas oublié le coup de Personne, quand même ? éborgner le plus beau des géants, » rappela Jun avec un sourire moqueur, provoquant un regain d'hilarité de la part de Mathilda et de Horo-Horo.

« Des cyclopes, » corrigea Jeanne par automatisme. « Oui, je me souviens de Borixène. Psephos n'avait pas le choix et n'a pas défié nos lois.  
\- Tu as raison, » fit Marco depuis sa place. Son visage s'était encore assombri au cours de l'échange. « Psephos et sa lignée me sont chères. Je ne peux t'en vouloir de t'impatienter, quand même en l'absence du dissident je ne vous donne pas mon avis sur cette affaire... il y a trop longtemps que la sorcière Kaanna retient le héros d'Ithaque.  
\- Et Hao ?  
\- Je vous préviens, » fit Ren en considérant son verre vide, « je ne m'en mêle pas. Les morts de Troie font déjà bien trop de tapage pour que je me laisse embarquer dans un autre conflit.

« Tu veux dire qu'ils te fatiguent ? »

Horokeu semblait narquois; Ren allait le rembarrer lorsque Chocolove se redressa une seconde fois, tout sourire : « Tu veux les ren-ier ? »

Le chaos qui s'ensuivit n'était guère propice aux grandes décisions divines. Pourtant, d'un geste, Marco fit approcher sa fille. « Je suis avec toi, comme la plupart des autres, même s'ils ne disent rien. Hao devra apaiser sa colère.  
\- Merci, mon père, » fit la déesse en s'agenouillant.

« J'enverrai Chocolove à Kaanna dès que... dès qu'il aura décuvé. Il lui transmettra notre ordre, et il faudra qu'elle aussi fasse taire son coeur.  
\- Ce ne sera pas la première ni la dernière, » observa Jeanne, un peu amère, avant de se redresser.

« Pour moi, j'irai à Ithaque parler au fils de Psephos, car il n'est pas le dernier de sa lignée, n'en déplaise au roi des flots. Lysandros est encore en Ithaque, harassé par les mouches qui tournent autour de la couronne de son père et de la vertu de sa mère. Il est temps qu'il apprenne qui est son père et qu'il devienne un homme à son tour. Ménea affronte seule les prétendants depuis trop longtemps. Elle mérite de recommencer à espérer. »

Si le roi des dieux prit ombrage du fait que sa fille dispose d'elle-même de la sorte, il n'en montra rien. C'était d'ailleurs peu probable : il avait depuis longtemps appris que Jeanne était de son côté, et qu'elle avait un fonctionnement particulier qu'il ne fallait pas ensabler.

Au lieu de cela, il lui caressa la joue, laissant des trainées d'or sur sa peau d'albâtre, puis lui fit signe de partir.

« Que ton voyage soit sûr.

\- Qu'il soit court et me ramène auprès de vous, » répondit la guerrière en se saisissant de sa lance et de son manteau de voyage. En le passant, elle perdait un peu de son éclat divin, de sa lumière. Elle prenait une semblance humaine...

Un vague sourire de revanche se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle quittait le banquet. Oh non, elle ne laisserait pas Hao lui prendre l'un des siens, plus jamais.

Avec un peu de chance, Hao ne rentrerait qu'une fois Psephos rentré à Ithaque. Et sinon…

Sinon, ce serait de nouveau la guerre.


	2. Le banquet des hommes

**Heureux qui comme Caillou**

 **Première partie : Lysémachie**

 **Chapitre 2 :** Le banquet des hommes

 **Auteur :** Rain on your Back

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les prompts utilisés. Par contre, l'histoire me sort droit de la tête ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

 **Persos/Pairings :** HaoxJeanne, LysergXAchille, MarcoxMeene, dans l'ordre d'importance.

* * *

Les hauts plafonds résonnaient des rires maigres et des phrases grivoises. Le palais entier sentait le charognard et ses hôtes étaient pareils à des jeunes loups affamés et enhardis par un hiver trop rigoureux. Lysandros ne pouvait pas les regarder sans vouloir vomir, et pourtant ils étaient partout en la demeure de son père. Ils montaient ses étalons, ils tuaient ses génisses, ils vidaient ses caves. Comme si les leurs n'étaient pas assez fougueux, pas assez douces, pas assez pleines ?

Maintes fois il avait tenté d'élever la voix, en vain. Pour eux, il restait l'avorton prépubère que Psephos avait quitté vingt ans auparavant, alors qu'eux-mêmes n'étaient guère plus vieux...

Un nouveau festin se préparait dans la grande salle où il avait espéré pouvoir lire en paix. Comme un seul homme, la trentaine de chacals charnus dressa les tréteaux et réveilla les domestiques épuisés. Personne n'avait même songé à le concerter; l'homme qui était trente avait seul décidé de cette hécatombe.

La gorge nouée, Lysandros le regarda chahuter servantes et servants, sortir les beaux argents et envoyer quérir une demi-douzaine de génisses, les plus grasses et les plus belles du troupeau. Une vieille femme grommela en passant près de lui qu'il n'y aurait bientôt plus de troupeau, et le fils de Psephos sentit la douleur envahir son coeur. Alors qu'il rangeait ses livres, il vit paraître au sommet de l'escalier la suivante préférée de sa mère.

« Ah, » beugla-t-on près de lui. L'homme qui était trente. « Dame Ménea a-t-elle un message à faire passer ? »

La blonde servante sembla hésiter un instant, le dégoût évident sur son visage. « Ma dame ne paraîtra pas au dîner aujourd'hui. Elle vous prie de ne pas la déranger. »

Après le premier instant d'hésitation, l'homme qui était trente se mit à la railler. La suivante s'éclipsa sous les quolibets, les insultes, et même quelques gobelets de fer lancés contre l'escalier – bien trop bas, heureusement, pour espérer la toucher. Lysandros avala sa salive. Il aurait aimé qu'elle le lui dise d'abord à lui tout seul. Il aurait pu savoir si sa mère était souffrante, s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle… Secouant la tête, il se dirigea à son tour vers l'escalier. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

C'est à ce moment qu'un homme se dressa devant lui. Il avait clairement prévu son coup, et Lysandros regretta de n'avoir pas une pique sous la main. Achille aurait vite déchanté… « Hé là, hé là, pas si vite ! Tu ne manges pas avec nous, cousin ? »

Lysandros serra la mâchoire. « Non, Achille. Et je ne suis pas ton cousin. »

Le prétendant – l'homme qui n'était plus trente mais un, un tout seul, mais le pire de tous, le plus fort, le plus vindicatif, le plus puissant, le plus cultivé – le retint d'une main sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne te permets pas de me toucher.  
\- Allons, allons, mon cousin. Lysandros ! Pardon, j'ai tellement de mal à m'habituer. Après t'avoir vu grandir ! Tu es comme un petit frère pour moi. »

Il aurait aussi bien pu lui cracher au visage, et les autres prétendants ne s'y trompèrent pas, ricanant derrière Achille comme autant de soufflets à ajouter au nombre. Lysandros releva le menton. « Voilà bien la seule raison pour laquelle tu peux prétendre à la familiarité. Mais t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi tu as grandi avec moi ? Pourtant tu as une maison. Tu n'es pas un protégé de ma mère, que je sache. Que fais-tu ici, Achille ? »

Sa répartie déclencha un rire général, aussi bête qu'efficace. « Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, Lysandros, mon cousin, mon frère. Dame ta mère –  
\- Ne parle pas de ma mère.  
\- Ah, mais il le faut bien, non ? Dame Ménea est veuve. Il lui faut un époux. Nous attendons qu'elle se décide. Après, tu as ma parole : nous disparaîtrons. N'est-ce pas ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent vaguement, déjà le nez dans les amphores. Lysandros retint un cri de haine et de dégoût. « Si Ménea est veuve, alors c'est chez son père que vous devez aller, pour lui demander sa main à lui. Pas à moi. D'ailleurs, nul d'entre vous ne me l'a demandée.  
\- Évidemment que non, » sourit Achille, sans toujours le laisser passer. « Mais tu connais Luc tout comme moi. Ce vieux fou qui ne sort plus de chez lui a dit qu'il ne donnait pas ce qui n'était pas à prendre. Il s'accroche à l'idée d'un Psephos en vie, et c'est bien normal, à son âge…  
\- Bien, vous avez eu sa réponse. Ma mère est mariée, » le coupa le jeune homme, ses livres serrés tout contre lui. Le regard d'Achille tomba dessus, et il sembla réfléchir. « Tu sais, je comprends ta frustration.  
\- Ah, vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment. Tant que ta mère ne se décide pas, tu n'es pas maître en ta maison. Tant que Luc et elle s'accrochent à un mort, tu restes le fils, l'obéissant fils. Normal que ça te pèse. »

Lysandros blêmissait malgré tous ses efforts. « Ce qui me pèse, c'est votre présence ici, dévorant mes biens et harcelant une femme mariée, » siffla-t-il. « Elle ne te met pas en colère ? Même un petit peu ? Pourtant tu as connu sa rouerie aussi bien que nous. Tu l'as vue, de nuit, tous flambeaux éteints, devant le suaire réservé à son père, qu'elle nous disait vouloir finir avant de se remarier – tu l'as vue couper les fils et défaire l'écheveau !  
\- Et je vous ai vus la forcer à finir ce suaire et le lui présenté comme s'il était déjà mort.  
\- Oh, un peu plus tôt, un peu plus tard… Quelle différence ? »

Lysandros serra les poings à s'en faire mal. Il ne devait pas perdre son calme; Achille cherchait clairement à le provoquer. « Si vous trouvez dame Ménea si retorse, pourquoi vouloir l'épouser ? »

Achille pencha la tête. « Certainement parce que ce serait une belle aventure. Elle est belle et bonne, tout Ithaque le sait. Elle a ensorcelé la jeunesse de l'île. Tant qu'elle ne sera pas mariée, le chaos régnera. Ne souhaites-tu pas le retour au calme ?

Lysandros secoua la tête et tenta de le dépasser par le côté ; mais Achille le repoussa d'une bourrade. S'emmêlant les pieds, il heurta l'un des autres prétendants, qui le renvoya au centre du cercle, car cercle il y avait. Sa bouche s'emplit de fer.

« Tu as tout intérêt à être notre ami, » fit le prétendant, soudain froid. « Ordonne à ta mère de rentrer chez son père si notre présence t'importune. Il la dotera, il la mariera, et nous ne mangerons plus ton bien.

\- C'est hors de question !  
\- Seigneur Lysandros, » souffla soudain une voix près d'eux, « un invité… »

Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna vers la porte. Le serviteur indiquait un être de genre indéterminé mais d'une grande beauté. Iel était si grand qu'iel dépassait les serviteurs autour de lui de plusieurs têtes. Une aura de majesté indéniable flottait autour d'ellui.

« Achille, » souffla Lysandros, « nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard. »

Achille cilla. Lui aussi semblait sentir l'importance de l'inconnu. Après un temps, cependant, il retrouva sa verve et lança derrière son cadet : « C'est ça, retourne à tes livres et aux jupes des femmes. Tu sais qu'un jour il faudra nous rejoindre dans le monde des hommes, hein, cousin ? »

Lysandros se força à ne pas réagir, à ne pas ralentir le pas. L'inconnu, pour sa part, toisait Achille et le reste de la fête avec un regard sévère.

« Qui se permet ainsi d'insulter le seigneur en sa demeure ? »

Grimaçant, Lysandros décida de l'éloigner du banquet. En tant qu'hôte, il devait l'hospitalité aux voyageurs, et ce de la meilleure façon possible, mais… en tant qu'hôte, il trouvait que la meilleure hospitalité était de l'éloigner du brouhaha du banquet. « Je ne suis pas le seigneur de ce palais, malheureusement. As-tu faim, as-tu soif, voyageur ? Je voudrais t'offrir le sel et le vin, mais je ne veux pas t'infliger la compagnie des soudards d'Ithaque. »

Le regard de l'étranger se troubla un instant. Inquiétude ? Compassion ? Pitié ?

« Je m'appelle Mentès, je suis le fils d'Anchiale. Voilà longtemps que mes pas ne m'avaient pas mené en Ithaque. Si tu estimes que tu ne peux pas me donner l'hospitalité en ces lieux, tu peux certainement le faire sur la côte de l'île qui t'a vu naître. Nous n'avons qu'à emporter le pain et le partager en marchant. »

Lysandros cilla. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle pratique. Mais voilà, ce Mentès qui disait être le fils d'Anchiale avait voyagé. Et s'il avait voyagé, il aurait peut-être des nouvelles des héros de Troie…

« Tout sera fait selon tes désirs, seigneur Mentès. Morphia, » appela-t-il en arrêtant une servante dans la force de l'âge, « prépare-nous une amphore du meilleur vin et un repas léger. Le seigneur et moi allons sur les falaises. »

La bonne femme s'arrêta, s'inclina devant Lysandros, puis regarda l'inconnu d'un air inquisiteur tout en répétant ses politesses. « Bien sûr. Tout de suite. Je vous range ça, » et elle prit les ouvrages des mains de Lysandros avant de les faire disparaître dans les plis de ses vêtements. Le fils des maîtres des lieux la regarda partir avec une vague inquiétude. Morphia était très belle, aussi belle que Ménea peut-être, en-dessous des brûlures du soleil et des crevasses du travail. Psephos l'avait recueillie et l'avait aimée, à sa manière, sans jamais visiter sa couche; sa fidélité l'attachait à sa femme aussi sûrement que son amour Tant qu'il avait été là, Morphia avait été traitée en grande sœur, en tante de Lysandros. Mais cela n'avait fait qu'exciter les prétendants à la harceler et à la faire travailler encore plus dur que les autres. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle ne serait pas arrêtée en chemin…

« Dis-moi, » fit Mentès, le visage de nouveau fermé, « y a-t-il un mariage, quelque heureuse nouvelle pour que le seigneur des lieux donne une telle fête ? Je ne vois rien qui explique ces largesses. »

Lysandros fronça les sourcils. « Vous ne savez pas ? Le seigneur des lieux n'est pas encore rentré de la guerre.  
\- Alors qui a décidé de cette orgie ? Son épouse ? »

La gorge de Lysandros se serra encore d'un cran. « Non, je le crains. Elle est assaillie depuis des années par les jeunes loups de l'île. Ce sont eux qui prétendent obtenir sa main, et qui ont envahi le palais du héros. »

Mentès cilla, l'air sincèrement peiné; mais il ne dit plus rien. Bientôt, Morphia revint, les bras chargés de provisions. Elle insistait pour les accompagner, et ni Lysandros ni Mentès ne protestèrent. Le premier n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de pouvoir interroger son invité loin de cette scène obscène.

« J'avoue ne pas comprendre, » souffla Mentès en revenant à la charge. « Quand bien même ils prétendraient à la main d'une veuve, n'ont-ils pas leurs propres troupeaux, leur propre domaine où festoyer ?  
\- Oh, si, » fit Lysandros sans bien savoir quoi répondre. « Mais ils exigent que je la renvoie à son père, ce que je n'oserai faire. La décence, le respect et l'amour me l'interdisent. »

Mentès retint un vague sourire. L'air des falaises était vif, l'étranger n'en semblait pas affecté. Lysandros, lui, était emmitouflé de l'épais manteau apporté par Morphia. Quelque chose en son invité le fascinait, sans qu'il ne sente encore bien quoi. Mais ce qui lui importait surtout, c'était ce que son aîné avait dit au tout début : qu'il était le fils d'un héros de Troie, et qu'il avait voyagé. N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme partagea leur repas et laissa l'inconnu se restaurer. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux rassasiés, Lysandros s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Mentès, votre père est rentré de Troie depuis peu, n'est-ce pas ? Auriez-vous eu des nouvelles de Psephos sur le chemin ? »

Mentès ne se départit pas de son sourire; il posa même une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son cadet, et une fleur de chaleur naquit dans le corps du jeune homme. Que… ?

« Les prétendants de dame Ménea le croient mort, comme une bonne partie des habitants de cette île, je me trompe ? »

Lysandros secoua la tête, le corps frissonnant. Morphia se rapprocha d'eux, sans parler.

« Ménea, elle, le croit vivant. Et toi, qui es-tu pour poser la question ? De qui es-tu le fils ? »

Lysandros pila presque, avec l'impression d'avoir soudain pris un coup. Il suffoquait, peut-être à cause du sérieux dans la voix de Mentès. Ç'aurait pu être une insulte, ç'aurait pu être une étourderie, mais non; il sentait que c'était autre chose. Un test. Une vraie question, qui n'admettait pas de réponse facile, et surtout pas de mensonge.

« Je ne sais pas, » finit-il par dire, provoquant un gémissement outragé chez Morphia. « Ma mère dit que je suis le fils de Psephos, mais je n'ai jamais pu le vérifier, étant né presque en son absence.  
\- Voyons, maître Lysandros, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites…  
\- Tout va bien, dame Morphia, » fit Mentès. « Votre protégé est plus fin que ceux qui jouent aux hommes en sa maison. »

Lysandros plissa les yeux. « Ai-je…  
\- Tout va bien, » répéta l'inconnu. « Je ne peux pas te donner toutes les réponses que tu cherches, mais je peux te transmettre un conseil que tu trouveras, j'en suis sûr, particulièrement pertinent : prends avis que la résolution de tes tourments s'approche. Convoque dès demain l'assemblée sur l'agora, au plus tôt, pour tenter de libérer dame Ménea des vautours qui l'importunent et pour faire entendre l'avertissement des dieux. Puis affrète une nef rapide et prends le chemin des grandes villes où résident les héros revenus de Troie. Leurs occupants t'apprendront qui était Psephos, et peut-être s'il vit. Si tu apprends sa mort, tu pourras lui faire un véritable tombeau et remarier ta mère. Si tu apprends sa vie, attends encore un an avant de perdre ta foi. »

Puis, laissant les deux autres figés sur place, Mentès prit un dernier morceau de pain et prit le chemin du port. « Quant à moi, je dois reprendre la mer dès ce soir : mes officiers auront certainement réapprovisionné nos cales. »

Lysandros, encore sonné, ne répondit rien; Morphia s'en chargea pour lui. « Si vite ? N'avez-vous pas à vous entretenir avec dame Ménea ? »

Ayant fini son pain, l'étranger remercia la servante d'une courbette et secoua la tête. « Je n'en ai malheureusement pas le temps, et elle ne doit rien savoir de ce que nous avons dit. Quelques aventures attendent encore le couple royal d'Ithaque. »

La mâchoire serrée, le prince acquiesça. Il commençait à sentir à qui il avait à faire, et la peur d'offenser lui faisait modérer son besoin de réponses. « Puis-je au moins lui dire de ne pas perdre courage ? »

Le regard de l'étranger s'adoucit. « Tu le peux; mais la flamme de sa confiance est grande, et je lui fais confiance. Porte-toi bien, jeune héros. »

Et sans autre forme de cérémonie, il disparut dans les brumes du soir. Ni Morphia ni Lysandros ne tentèrent de le retenir.

« Maître Lysandros… ?  
\- Morphia, je dois te demander le secret.  
\- Évidemment, mon seigneur.  
\- Rentrons. Il se fait tard et les routes d'Ithaque sont peuplées de mauvais esprits, en l'absence du roi. »


	3. L'assemblée des sourds

**Heureux qui comme Caillou**

 **Première partie : Lysémachie**

 **Chapitre 3 :** L'assemblée des sourds

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'histoire que vous reconnaîtrez sous ses atours skiens. Par contre, les mots et l'intrigue skienne sont à moi !

 **Persos/Pairings :** HaoxJeanne, MathildaXLysergXAchille, MarcoXMeene, dans cet ordre d'importance.

* * *

« Qui a convoqué l'assemblée si tôt ?  
\- En pleine période des récoltes, en plus ! Alors que nous sommes si peu nombreux…  
\- A-t-on des nouvelles du roi ? »

L'assemblée vibrait des rumeurs du jour. Lysandros savait qu'elles ne lui étaient pas toutes favorables, mais il devait prendre le risque. Peut-être que les vieillards de l'île sauraient ramener les prétendants à la raison…

Anxieux, il prit une grande inspiration, sans voir la déesse dans son ombre qui lui insufflait le courage doré et la force rouge.

« Citoyens, » appela-t-il, aussi fort qu'il le put, « citoyens, je vous conjure de m'écouter ! C'est moi qui ai convoqué l'assemblée aujourd'hui. »

Les bruits se turent. Puis, un vieil homme qu'on disait un peu devin se leva. « Fils de Psephos, pour quelle raison sommes-nous ici ? Nombreux sont ceux de la ville qui espèrent le retour du roi leur ramenant leurs proches. Est-ce ce que tu es venu nous annoncer ? »

Lysandros, la gorge serrée, secoua la tête. « Je ne peux encore vous apporter une si heureuse nouvelle, bien que j'espère bientôt le faire. Je vous convoque ici pour une raison malheureusement plus basse, mais plus preste. Je sais que Psephos était aimé de tous. Il était juste et bon envers tous, les pauvres comme les riches. Il a permis à de nombreuses familles de s'enrichir et de prospérer. Vous souvenez-vous de cet homme-là ? Vous souvenez-vous que vous l'avez fait roi ? »

Un murmure d'assentiment lui répondit.

« On ne dirait pas, pourtant ! Vous laissez la jeunesse dévorer ses biens et harceler sa famille ! Il n'a même pas de tombeau que vous agissez comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Est-ce par ingratitude, ou aviez-vous quelque chose à lui reprocher ? »

Achille se leva à son tour. « Notre Lysandros souffre de la disparition de son père, c'est normal. Il ne veut pas l'accepter. Fallait-il vraiment convoquer tous les citoyens d'Ithaque pour qu'ils te disent qu'il est mort ? S'il est chanceux, ses compagnons l'ont enterré dans les règles sur quelque île lointaine. Sinon, c'est à toi qu'il revient de dresser sa tombe. Mais tu ne le feras pas, je me trompe ? »

Sa condescendance fit l'effet d'une gifle au jeune homme, qui lutta pour rester rationnel. « Psephos était votre roi ! Tant qu'il ne revient pas et que vous n'en élisez pas un autre, il le reste. Pouvez-vous tolérer que des enfants le traînent dans la boue ? »

Les plus âgés dans l'assistance commencèrent à secouer la tête, et il regagna un peu d'espoir. « Ithaque est sans maître et ses gens ont perdu la tête. J'ai honte pour notre roi, et pour les héros partis avec lui qui sont tombés avec honneur devant Troie ou sur la mer. Pas vous ? »

Le bruit enfla. Achille se rapprochait, les lèvres figées en un sourire froid. Lysandros savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser interrompre. « Je veux que notre île retrouve la joie de l'ordre et de l'harmonie. Voilà ce que je vous propose : élisez un nouveau roi pour Ithaque. Quant à moi, je partirai dès demain pour apprendre ce qu'il est advenu du héros Psephos. S'il vit encore, j'attendrai un an avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. S'il a rejoint les champs élyséens, je reviendrai dresser pour lui un tombeau à sa mesure et je remarierai dame Ménea. D'ici-là, qu'elle soit laissée en paix, et que les prétendants regagnent leur maison vide.

\- Tu rêves, » sourit Achille. « Voilà déjà près de cinq ans que ta mère nous fait languir. Nous sommes dans notre droit, nous autres héritiers d'Ithaque, de continuer à nous la disputer jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous l'obtienne. La première des filles de notre royaume ne pourrait être oubliée si facilement. »

À cet instant, Mentor, un homme dont la patte folle l'avait empêché de partir pour Troie, se leva à l'aide de ses cannes. « Que nos enfants soient aussi impudents pour défendre leur comportement, je m'en plains, mais je songe qu'ils en seront punis. Ce qui me fait honte – ce qui me fait presque pleurer – c'est le peuple rassemblé autour de nous qui se tait et qui se laisse mener par une vingtaine de coqs sans expérience. Certes, si Psephos devait revenir, il se sentirait certainement trahi par tous les siens.  
\- Tu parles mal, vieillard, » soupira Achille avec une pointe de mépris. « Car le peuple voit que nous somme dans notre droit. Quelle honte y aurait-il à le reconnaître ? Et si notre regretté roi devait revenir, et nous attaquer, il en souffrirait, car seul contre tous il subirait une mort des plus indignes.  
\- Vantardises d'un aveugle. » Avec un soupir, Mentor se rassit.

« Merci, mon ami, » reprit Lysandros, le coeur gros. « Quant à moi, je ne parlerai plus. Si je n'ai pas encore pu vous convaincre, rien de ce que je peux dire ne vous parviendra plus. J'amènerai la justice par les armes des hommes ou par la foudre des dieux. J'ai foi en nos dieux, et j'ai foi en la chaleur des amis de mon père. Les uns ou les autres ramèneront l'ordre sur mes terres. »

Il y eut un silence, soudain percé par des terribles cris venant du ciel. Deux aigles blancs fendirent l'air au-dessus de l'assemblée, en se déchirant l'un l'autre le corps comme s'ils souhaitaient mourir en plein vol. Leurs plumes ensanglantées churent sur les prétendants massés sur l'agora, sans toucher personne d'autre, et les deux animaux disparurent dans l'azur.

Alors le premier interlocuteur de Lysandros se dressa et s'écria : « Vous me connaissez, mes amis. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être une pythie, mais j'ai étudié auprès de nos meilleurs devins. Ce présage est destiné aux fous qui assiègent la fleur de notre île. Psephos est sur le chemin du retour, porté par les vents de nos dieux, pour se venger des prétendants. S'ils persistent, il ne restera rien d'eux que des restes aussi ensanglantés que ces plumes. Leur lignée s'éteindra avec ceux qui n'ont ni frères ni sœurs, et leur père parti au combat, s'il revient vivant, n'aura pas le temps de leur dire au revoir. »

Achille étouffa un bâillement. « Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es pas devin. Cet avertissement peut vouloir dire mille choses. Peut-être que les dieux nous montrent leur faveur – je n'en sais rien et je ne m'avancerai pas comme tu le fais, car c'est donner au bon Lysandros des espoirs indus. Quant à moi, je laisse à Mentor et aux autres amis de sa maison le soin de préparer une nef; je crains cependant qu'il ne reste encore longtemps à terre. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il rompit l'assemblée, ignorant les larmes d'humiliation du fils de Ménea et les murmures indécis du reste des hommes.

Rouge de honte, Lysandros partit sur la grève. Le vent violent lui fouettait le visage, mais ne parvenait ni à en effacer l'or du courage ni le sang de la force. Il était marqué par la divinité, et tous ceux qui le croisaient étaient frappés de stupeur, sans pouvoir le reconnaître. Le sel de l'eau, en le touchant, semblait s'évaporer. Pourtant c'est devant cette eau qu'il s'agenouilla, et s'inclinant à demi dans la mer, il supplia les dieux : « Entendez-moi, vous qui hier étiez dans ma demeure, vous qui m'avez ordonné de prendre nef et équipage pour rencontrer mon père. Je crains ne pas pouvoir partir, trop anxieux du sort de ma mère et trop faible pour vaincre seul. »

Alors il vint venir une silhouette claudicante. C'était Mentor qui marchait ainsi, appuyé sur sa canne, et sans sembler surpris de le trouver trempé et écarlate le vieil homme lui dit ces mots : « Tu n'es ni fou ni lâche. Ton père est en toi, tu l'as prouvé à l'assemblée. Je te fais préparer un navire pour ce soir, et je t'accompagne sur les flots écarlates de la mer. Fais mettre le vin dans les amphores, et la farine dans les outres. Qu'il y ait assez pour un grand équipage, car nous partons en nombre pour aller rencontrer ton père. »

Sonné, Lysandros acquiesça, avant de s'incliner devant le vieillard. « Que faire maintenant ? Si les prétendants me voient préparer le départ…  
\- Rentre chez toi sans rien leur dire. Tiens-toi à l'écart de leurs jeux et de leurs festins; avance notre projet en secret. Et maintenant, va ! Nous avons fort à faire. »

Sans discuter, Lysandros s'exécuta.

Achille le vit rentrer; il quitta le cercle de ses amis et vint lui poser une main sur l'épaule. « Ah, Lysandros, joins-toi à nous ! Tout sera bientôt prêt, et les danseuses ont monté un nouveau spectacle rien que pour nous ! »

L'intéressé se dégagea brutalement. « Que crois-tu faire ? Je ne peux plus assistez à vos folies. Je ne peux plus rester auprès de vous tant que vous serez en train de harasser ma mère et mes gens ! »

Les autres jeunes hommes se redressèrent, pareils à des squales flairant le sang, mais Achille ne sembla pas vouloir engager le combat. « Tu devrais te méfier, doux Lysandros. Qui sait si, une fois sur les eaux, tu ne périras pas loin des tiens, comme ton père ? Ta mère en serait fort attristée.  
\- Songe un peu moins à ma mère et un peu plus à la tienne, » siffla Lysandros avant de quitter le grand hall pour rejoindre la chambre de son père. Là il trouva des armes d'airain, le vin des sacrifices et les vêtements de voyage de son père – ainsi que la douce Morphia, qui rangeait dans les armoires des linges perpétuellement lavés en vain.

« Morphia, » demanda-t-il doucement. « J'ai besoins de douze vases de vin doux et de vingt mesures de farine pour cette nuit. Fais-le en secret, et mets ces armes et ces vêtements dans des coffres de voyage. N'en parle à personne; je viendrai prendre le tout lorsque ma mère et les prétendants seront couchés. »

Morphia fronça les sourcils. « Où vas-tu ? »

Lysandros sourit. « As-tu besoin de le demander ? Je vais à Pylos. J'irai jusqu'aux demeures de Renelas pour apprendre qui était mon père.  
\- Pourquoi ? Qui te l'a demandé ? Les prétendants n'attendent qu'un faux pas pour te poignarder dans le dos, et la mer est dangereuse. Que fera dame Ménéa, si tu n'es pas là pour la protéger ? »

Lysandros grimaça. « Je crains pour ma mère et pour la vie de mon équipage, il est vrai. Mais je pars sur l'avis d'un dieu; je ne peux lui désobéir. Je veux juste que tu gardes le secret vis-à-vis de ma mère, qu'elle ne pleure pas mon départ : il en serait maudit. »

La nourrice, malgré son grand amour pour la mère et le fils, ou peut-être grâce à lui, accepta de garder le secret. Elle travailla dans l'ombre toute la journée, pendant que Ménéa filait, que Lysandros étudiait les cartes marines et que les prétendants buvaient tout leur saoul.

La nuit vint.

Alors Jeanne se mit au travail. Sous les traits de Mentor, elle claudiqua le long du port jusqu'à sélectionner la nef qui lui sembla le mieux convenir et la loua à son propriétaire. Elle fit ensuite le tour des maisons pour réunir un équipage prêt à partir immédiatement. Les laissant près du navire, elle se dirigea vers le domaine du roi de l'île. Jeanne passa sous les fenêtres de Ménea, saupoudrant ses paupières d'un sommeil apaisé, puis vint marcher dans les halls de la demeure de Psephos pour semer l'oubli et l'inconscience parmi les prétendants, afin que ni l'une ni les autres n'entendent les bruits du départ et qu'ils dorment tout le jour. Morphia elle laissa consciente, et lui vint même en aide afin de sceller les vases et les outres. Enfin elle retourna voir les hommes du navire sous les traits de Lysandros et en choisit une vingtaine pour l'accompagner à sa demeure. Morphia leur ouvrit et les guida jusqu'aux provisions, tandis que dans la confusion le véritable Lysandros échangeait, sans le savoir, sa place avec la déesse. La seule étreinte que reçut le jeune héros fut celle de sa nourrice; puis vint le moment du départ. Les hommes se saisirent des outres et des kratères et sortirent de la demeure sans bruit, Lysandros à leur tête. Lui portait les mets et les vins pour les sacrifices à faire en chemin.

Jeanne, sous son déguisement de Mentor, les attendait sur la proue du navire. La jambe abîmée de son déguisement était calée entre les caisses; elle ne fit pas l'effort de se lever. Elle sentait que le coeur de Lysandros était lourd, mais qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner voix, de peur d'effrayer ses compagnons. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa mère seule, et il craignait ce qu'il apprendrait au-delà des mers, mais il sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

« Puisse la déesse de la sagesse guider nos pas, » souffla-t-il à Mentor en venant s'asseoir près de lui, s'attirant un regard bienveillant.

« Je doute qu'elle soit loin, » répondit la déesse alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du quai.

« Je sacrifierai en son nom et en celui de son oncle tempétueux lorsque le navire sera en pleine mer.  
\- C'est sage de ta part. »

Et ainsi ils partirent, laissant Ithaque endormie, sans plus désormais ni roi ni prince.


	4. Du sang et des jeux

**Heureux qui comme Caillou**

 **Première partie : Lysémachie**

 **Chapitre 4 :** Du sang et des jeux

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'histoire que vous reconnaîtrez sous ses atours skiens. Par contre, les mots et l'intrigue skienne sont à moi !

 **Persos/Pairings :** HaoxJeanne, MathildaXLysergXAchille, MarcoXMeene, dans cet ordre d'importance.

* * *

La route jusqu'aux côtes sablonneuses de la ville de Pylos fut calme et sans encombre. Le dieu des océans ne se manifesta pas, ce qui apaisait et inquiétait Jeanne en égale mesure. En conversant avec les oiseaux qui venaient se percher sur le pont, elle apprit qu'il remontait la côte pour suivre les libations en son honneur, et qu'ils risquaient de le croiser à un moment ou à un autre, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer non plus. Peut-être que sa présence alerterait son oncle…

Serait-ce un si grand mal ? Lysandros avait plus besoin de sa protection directe que son père, n'ayant encore ni l'entraînement ni les talents de héros que Psephos possédait, et puis… Si le regard de Hao se fixait sur le fils, peut-être qu'il oublierait de surveiller le père. En effet, elle n'était pas convaincue qu'il ne tenterait pas de forcer le destin et de tuer le roi légitime d'Ithaque malgré l'ordre de Marco. Elle espérait qu'il saurait calmer sa fureur pour sa propre sécurité, mais…

« Nous approchons, » annonça la vigie. « Une grande fumée s'élève de la plage. Il y a une fête ! »

Le regard de Jeanne s'assombrit. En cette période de l'année, elle se doutait de l'identité du dieu ainsi célébré. Et malgré les réflexions qu'elle venait de se faire, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui faire face si tôt.

Pourtant elle ne dit rien, et ne fit pas changer de cap. Leur confrontation devait arriver tôt ou tard, et Rackor était la première personne que Lysandros devait rencontrer.

« Tiens-toi prêt, » dit-elle à Lysandros. « Il faudra que sans timidité tu interroges Rackor sur le destin de Psephos, et que sans gêne tu expliques la situation de ta maison. Quoi que tu voies et que tu entendes, souviens-toi que tu représentes le royaume d'Ithaque et la cause de ta mère. »

Le jeune homme se troubla. « Mais, Rackor, je ne saurais comment lui parler ! Je ne sais comment interroger un homme si respectable sur un sujet si douloureux... »

La déesse secoua la tête. « Tu le sauras, ou tu le sentiras. Ta lignée parlera à travers toi, et les dieux porteront ta voix et ton coeur. Rackor n'est pas de ces hommes sévères, et il saura te pardonner la douleur du souvenir. »

Lysandros acquiesça, sans avoir totalement oublié ses doutes. Rackor avait combattu devant Troie et certainement perdu des amis chers. L'offenser ou le troubler semblait un crime bien terrible pour le jeune homme ignorant. Pourtant, il marcha aux côtés de Rackor, la tête haute, déterminé à obtenir ses réponses. Il n'était pas seul; à lui de s'en souvenir.

Calmement et sans chahut, le convoi se dirigea vers les festivités. Lorsque le vieil homme qui présidait la fête les vit approcher, il sembla ébranlé, comme une tour ancienne devant un vent trop soutenu. Ses yeux fixèrent Lysandros et ne le quittèrent plus, ce qui était pour le moins embarrassant. Avait-il commis quelque impropriété ? Impossible…

« Bienvenue, » souffla-t-il pourtant une fois que les étrangers furent devant lui. « Mon nom est Rackor, je suis le maître de cette ville. Vous me faîtes un très grand honneur en vous joignant à moi en ce jour. Nous nous apprêtions justement à accomplir les sacrifices en l'honneur du seigneur Hao. »

Et, en effet, l'ébranleur du sol était là, debout près d'un taureau blanc maintenu fermement par une jeune fille brillant par sa crinière rousse. Seule Jeanne pouvait le voir, évidemment; mais cela n'empêcha pas l'assistance de sentir la tension qui monta soudain autour des nouveaux venus. Rackor, sans voir ce que la déesse regardait, lui confia une coupe d'or ouvragée. « Puisque vous êtes mes hôtes ce soir, je vous prie de participer aux libations à mes côtés. Toi, grand étranger, tu semble avoir mon âge. Je te confie donc en premier la coupe des sacrifices. Ton ami semble aussi en proie à de terribles malheurs : qu'il supplie aussi les dieux après toi, lui qui est plus jeune. »

Jeanne répondit d'un beau sourire, satisfaite par les paroles intelligentes du vieux roi. Se saisissant du vin, elle marcha dans le sable, les yeux fixés sur Hao.

« Entends-moi, Hao qui contiens la terre ! Notre voyage, notre dessein, ne les refuse pas à nous tes suppliants. Glorifie la dynastie de Pylos, Rackor et sa fière héritière. Glorifie tous les Pyliens pour cette belle hécatombe. Aie la bonté de donner ta faveur à Lysandros et à moi qui reprendrons la mer une fois notre quête accomplie. »

Hao ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux; il ne laissa filtrer aucune réaction. Lysandros reçut de Jeanne la coupe et l'imita sagement. Puis la guerrière rousse sacrifia le taureau, et les chairs sacrées furent mises à cuire pendant que Rackor revenait vers ses visiteurs. D'un pas sûr, il les guida vers les tables, et les voyageurs purent se désaltérer et manger à satiété. Une fois les estomacs apaisés, le vieillard se pencha vers eux.

« Maintenant, mes amis, dites-moi qui vous êtes, et racontez-moi votre histoire. Vous ne semblez ni l'un ni l'autre de l'âge des voyages en solitaire. »

Lysandros consulta Mentor du regard; son aîné lui sourit et prit la parole. « Pour ma part, je suis Mentor. Ma famille vit à Ithaque depuis des générations et je n'avais jamais imaginé la quitter, pour les raisons que tu vois. Mais nécessité finit parfois par faire loi, et j'ai laissé ma douce demeure pour accompagner mon prince dans sa quête.  
\- Ton prince ? Alors j'avais bien deviné. Pardonne-moi, jeune Lysandros, si je connais ton nom sans t'avoir jamais vu; mais souvent ton père m'a parlé de toi, et tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau. »

Surpris, Lysandros en resta presque coi. « Comme... à de l'eau ? Mon père ? »

Rackor sembla réfléchir. « Non, ni eau, ni reflet ne conviennent. Mais dès que je t'ai vu j'ai su qui tu étais, sans vouloir te gêner en le disant tout de go. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, cachant son embarras bien réel. « Vous dites que mon père parlait de moi ? Vous l'avez donc bien connu ?  
\- Comme on connaît un compagnon d'aventures, oui. Je t'en parlerai aussi longuement que tu le désires; rentre simplement avec moi en ma demeure. Je préparerai pour toi et tes compagnons un lit digne de roi. »

Mentor se leva. « Oui, il est bien que tu prennes Lysandros sous ton toit cette nuit. Pour moi, » et à l'insu de tous elle fixait Hao, dont le regard s'était fait malicieux, « je rentrerai au navire pour y monter la garde. De nombreuses menaces pèsent sur notre aventure. »

Et, s'appuyant sur sa canne, la déesse déguisée prit congé de ses compagnons. Rackor avait souvent vu Jeanne lors des combats, et il l'avait peut-être reconnue; en tout cas il ne dit rien, et se leva à son tour. « Matehilde, ma chère enfant, et Lysandros, toi qui m'es aussi très précieux, aidez un vieil homme à rentrer chez lui. La route n'est pas longue, mais elle se fait dure avec le poids des ans. »

Lysandros se leva aussitôt, prévenant; il put sentir toute la méfiance et le mépris de ladite Matehilde – la princesse rousse en armure déguisée – quand elle l'imita. Voilà qui occupa bien trop le jeune homme pour qu'il s'inquiète du départ de Mentor, ou même de la soudaine baisse de tension dans l'air. Pourtant, les deux dieux en présence étaient sur le point d'avoir une conversation... potentiellement cataclysmique.


	5. Le cheval et l'olivier

**Heureux qui comme Caillou**

 **Première partie: Lysémachie**

 **Chapitre 5 :** Le cheval et l'olivier

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'histoire que vous reconnaîtrez sous ses atours skiens. Par contre, les mots et l'intrigue skienne sont à moi !

 **Persos/Pairings :** HaoxJeanne, MathildaXLysergXAchille, MarcoXMeene, dans cet ordre.

* * *

À la tombée de la nuit, alors que Lysandros dormait depuis longtemps dans les demeures de Rackor, Jeanne vit Hao s'approcher du navire qu'elle gardait, elle qui n'était pas soumise aux marées du sommeil. Les vagues qui caressaient le navire lui semblaient représenter le plus de dangers pour son protégé, et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu qu'il reste auprès du roi de Pylos. Il y dormirait tranquillement, comme le font enfants et adultes confondus, et à son réveil ils pousseraient plus loin pour entendre d'autres voix de la guerre… Du moins si son vaisseau ne s'échouait pas sur ordre du maître des océans.

« Tu as un sacré toupet, ma nièce, » lâcha-t-il, ledit maître, en sautant sur le pont. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu assistes aux célébrations en mon honneur. Est-ce une déclaration de guerre ou une branche d'olivier ? »

Le dégoût devenait évident dans sa voix et Jeanne réprima un rire malvenu. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré que les Athéniens préfèrent l'arbre au cheval de guerre, elle à lui. « Tu serais offensé par l'un comme par l'autre, » souffla-t-elle calmement. « Alors réjouis-toi : je ne suis pas ici pour toi. Je sais à quel point ces libations sont importantes et je n'éprouve aucune honte ni gêne à m'agenouiller avec Rackor et le reste des hommes pour célébrer celui qui les protège. Que sa main sûre les garde du danger, et qu'il garde son regard braqué sur eux pendant que je m'occupe de mes héros personnels. »

Le visage de Hao, qui jusque-là semblait au moins à demi-amusé, s'assombrit brutalement. « Psephos.  
\- Lysandros, d'abord, » répliqua-t-elle. « L'héritier d'Ithaque doit apprendre qui est son père et ce que les guerriers ont vécu à Troie. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il pourra bien le recevoir. »

Une vague particulièrement abrupte heurta la coque, mais Jeanne resta droite.

« Psephos ne rentrera pas. Il a détruit mon fils, pourquoi connaîtrait-il le sien ?  
\- Ton fils est vivant, Hao. Et il aurait fait bien pire à Psephos sans sa ruse. Mais c'est ça qui te gêne, n'est-ce pas ? Ses ruses. Ses ruses qui ont fait tomber ta ville, la fière Troie qui a voulu défier la Grèce. »

Une seconde lame fit pleurer la coque. « Attention à tes paroles, ma nièce. Ton protégé et son fils ont tous les deux besoin de mes grâces.  
\- Le destin t'interdit de les toucher. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi. Tu as assez retardé l'inévitable.  
\- Fût un temps où tu ne révérais pas ainsi le destin. Dois-je faire dire à Lyserg ce qu'il… »

Hao s'arrêta devant le visage enragé de Jeanne, et éclata de rire. « Non, je vois que non.  
\- Touche un seul de ses cheveux…  
\- Je sais. Je pourrais éclater cette coque de noix en une seconde. » Juste comme il parlait, une dernière lame violente vint percuter la proue, manquant déséquilibrer Jeanne. « Tu n'es pas sur ton terrain, ici. Souviens-t'en.  
\- Tu n'oserais pas, » répliqua froidement la déesse, ses mains serrées sur sa lance.

« On parie ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je change d'avis ? Que Lysandros rentre à Ithaque, pour se faire assassiner par les mauvaises herbes de son île ?  
\- Je me fous du gosse, et tu le sais bien. Quoique. Oui, ça pourrait être une bonne vengeance, tu ne crois pas ? Psephos aveugle mon fils. Pourquoi n'éborgnerais-je pas le sien ? »

Jeanne serra les dents. « Si tu détruis le bateau, nous continuerons par la terre. Nestor le lui a proposé.  
\- Ah, oui, par la terre. À cheval. Je me demande bien qui peut être le dieu de ces bêtes-là… »

La déesse se retourna, refusant de le laisser voir son émotion. « Lysandros a un destin précis. Tu ne peux pas le transformer.  
\- Arrête de me défier, ma nièce.  
\- Arrête de m'y obliger, mon oncle. »

Elle se tourna à demi pour le regarder, et ils se fixèrent un long moment. La nuit était pour eux pâle, presque transparente; au moindre faux mouvement, l'un comme l'autre savait qu'il risquait d'y avoir un véritable combat.

Jeanne n'y tenait pas. « Vas-tu longtemps vouloir protéger ton fils des conséquences de ses actes ? Il a refusé l'hospitalité aux voyageurs. Il aurait fallu que tu le punisses si Psephos ne s'en était pas chargé.  
\- Les monstres n'ont pas à se soucier des lois que nous avons données aux humains. »

Elle n'hésita presque pas avant de décocher sa meilleure flèche. Sans doute parce qu'une partie d'elle-même n'y voyait pas simplement la meilleure stratégie mais aussi une vérité qui exigeait d'être dite. « Pourtant Tamao n'était pas humaine, et sa transgression m'a blessée comme celle d'une femme véritable. »

Il sembla arrêté en pleine phrase par cette attaque. Jeanne s'en trouva étonnée; elle ne savait pas, au juste, ce qu'elle attendait comme réponse. Son silence, cependant, lui fit un peu de bien. Mieux encore, elle crut voir quelque chose comme un regret passer sur son visage.

« Vas-tu la maintenir entre nous longtemps, » finit-il par demander, sans même d'inflexion interrogative, plus comme un soupir que comme une vraie tentative de communication.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse avoir par son regard contrit. Elle leva le menton. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. C'est toi qui a amené le sujet sur la table.  
\- Ah. »

Dans l'eau sous eux, la surface brouillée lui montra tout d'un coup Psephos, errant hagard dans les jardins de Kaanna.

« Pourquoi autant d'efforts pour cet humain, ma nièce ? Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il s'égare dans la couche de toutes celles et ceux qui lui ouvrent la porte. Mérite-t-il de survivre à Hectyor, à Mikkriam, à Héko ? »

Jeanne fixa le visage de son héros, se remémorant la joie de celui qui, après dix ans de souffrance – tous ces héros, toutes ces femmes, tous ces enfants immolés – avait trouvé comment triompher, comment quitter cette ville de mort. « Hectyor était un homme bon, » reconnut-elle. « Ses parents méritaient de le garder encore longtemps auprès d'eux. Sa ville aussi.  
\- Comme c'est gentil à toi de le reconnaître. Une fois qu'ils sont morts.  
\- Morts en héros. Ils sont réunis aux champs élyséens. Rares sont ceux qui n'ont pas fait le voyage. Tu le sais aussi.  
\- Oui, oui. Tu ne veux pourtant pas que Psephos les y rejoigne, comme c'est curieux. Tu as toujours été peu prêteuse. Peur que Ren ne s'entiche de tes jouets ? »

Jeanne secoua la tête, luttant pour garder son calme. « Psephos expie ses crimes dans cette aventure insensée. Il rentrera chez lui, sain et sauf, retrouvera les siens sains et saufs, et mourra sur son lit, le dernier de tous. Il n'aura pas une mort glorieuse au combat.  
\- Il aura triomphé du destin, » grommela Hao.

« Détrompe-toi. »

Le brun la fixa, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer si elle était sérieuse.

« Et puis ce n'est pas le sujet, » s'agita la déesse. « Ai-je, oui ou non, ton assurance que tu ne feras rien à Lysandros ? »

Il soupira, puis la rejoignit près de l'eau. « Que crois-tu faire en l'emmenant en voyage ? N'est-il pas plus en danger ici ?  
\- En l'absence de Psephos, il l'est partout. Je veux que les gens sachent qui il est. Je veux qu'il rencontre son père. Je veux qu'il devienne un héros à son tour. Et toi, Hao ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Hao ne réagit pas quand elle leva sa main libre, ni quand elle la posa sur son épaule. Il semblait plongé dans des mers bien plus profondes que celle qu'il contemplait. « Très bien, » finit-il par murmurer. « Je ne ferai rien au fils du héros. Mais, en échange…  
\- En échange de quoi ?  
\- En échange de ma parole, » répéta-t-il en croisant son regard, « je veux la tienne. »

Méfiante, Jeanne voulut se reculer, mais il lui attrapa le poignet. Il ne serrait même pas très fort, et pourtant elle sentit comme un frisson lui parcourir le corps. La pointe de sa lance vint frôler la gorge du dieu des océans, et elle le brûla du regard. « Mon oncle ?  
\- Je veux que tu m'aides à protéger le dernier fils de Troie, » siffla Hao, faisant froncer les sourcils à sa nièce.

Perplexe, la déesse ne répondit d'ailleurs rien. Troie était tombée. Il n'y avait pas de fils survivants…

« De qui parles-tu ? »

Le roi des mers secoua la tête. « Cela t'importe peu. Un fils pour un fils, une vie pour une vie, voilà ce que je te propose. Si tu jures sur le Styx de m'aider, je ferai de même pour ton cher Lysandros. »

Il devait s'attendre à sa grimace, car il n'y réagit pas.

« Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est louche ? Il va falloir que tu me dises de qui tu parles, et de qui il est le fils, si tu veux une réponse honnête. Je ne peux pas être assez folle –  
\- Jeanne irrationnelle, c'est vrai que ça ferait mauvais genre…  
\- Je ne peux pas être assez folle pour risquer mes pouvoirs sans savoir ce que tu veux de moi, » termina-t-elle fermement.

« Astyana. Il s'appelle Astyana. C'est le fils du divin Achille qui le retient prisonnier, avec sa mère, dans sa noble cité. »

Le visage de Jeanne exprima ouvertement sa surprise. Le fils d'Achille avait obtenu la femme du mortel ennemi de son père – alors – le fils du premier prince de Troie était en vie ? Comment était-ce possible ? Elle l'avait cru précipité du haut des remparts…

Immédiatement, elle sut pourquoi son oncle avait besoin d'elle. Si certaines divinités apprenaient qu'il était en vie, elles n'auraient de cesse de le faire exécuter. Il ne bluffait pas.

« Je jure sur le Styx, » fit-elle lentement, consciente que le fleuve et tout l'Hadès l'écoutaient, « que j'aiderai Hao à protéger Astyana s'il m'aide à assurer le voyage et le sauf retour de Lysandros fils de Psephos. »

Hao montra les dents. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.  
\- C'est ce que je te propose, » répondit Jeanne sur le même ton.

Il considéra l'idée.

« Très bien. Je jure par le fleuve Styx que j'assurerai le voyage et le retour de Lysandros fils de Psephos en échange de l'aide de Jeanne pour protéger Astyana. »

Il y eut comme un vent froid qui secoua la nef, et les deux dieux frissonnèrent l'un tant que l'autre.

« C'est fait, » murmura Jeanne.  
« C'est fait, » répéta le brun, avant de lâcher sa main et de se précipiter au-dessus du bastingage. Jeanne put le voir se fondre en écume turquoise et disparaître. Avec une grimace, la déesse se redressa et frotta son poignet encore douloureux avant d'y découvrir une espèce d'encre étrange. Le motif ressemblait à un fouillis d'algues sans sens ni logique. « Hao, » murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude, « dans quoi m'embarques-tu ? »


	6. Matehilde

**Heureux qui comme Caillou**

 **Première partie : Lysémachie**

 **Chapitre 6 : Matehilde**

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** SK / l'Odyssée sont pas à moi, mais cette fic oui, magie magie.

 **Pairings :** HaoxJeanne, MathildaXLysergXAchille, MarcoXMeene

 **Soundtrack :**

 **Notes :** Eeeet me revoilà ! Joyeux anniversaire Koba ! J'ai réussi à m'extraire cinq secondes de mon mémoire pour avancer un peu cette fic ! Je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour ta nouvelle année !

* * *

Au palais de Nestor, les festivités allaient bon train. Comme le jeune homme devait repartir tôt le lendemain, il fut rapidement conduit à sa chambre, mais les autres hôtes du prince s'en donnaient à cœur joie, ignorants du tumulte divin qui aurait pu détruire tous les navires amarrés au port. C'était certainement tant mieux.

Au petit matin, on fit lever Lysandros pour le guider vers la salle des bains. Nestor avait une fille, qui en son absence avait poussé comme un guerrier et se comportait comme tel; pourtant c'est elle qui le guida jusqu'au bain.

« Je pourrais te dire que c'est moi qui ait rempli cette baignoire de mes parfums les plus chers, mais ce serait faux. Une servante te l'a rempli. Quant à moi, je ne compte vraiment pas rester, » fit-elle avant de quitter la pièce. Lysandros, tout étonné, en fut cependant très content quand, quelques secondes plus tard, quelque chose de mouillé sembla l'attraper pour le faire tomber dans la piscine. Pris de court, il paniqua et s'emmêla dans sa toge. L'eau était bizarre : il avait presque l'impression qu'elle poussait contre sa bouche pour rentrer en lui, et contre ses épaules pour l'empêcher de remonter à la surface. Au bout de quelques secondes, cependant, il parvint à toucher le fond du bout des pieds et repartit vers la surface.

Dès qu'il sortit la tête de l'eau, l'impression bizarre disparut et il put se redresser. A cet instant il vit Mentor arriver dans la pièce, l'air inquiet.

« Tout va bien ?  
\- T-tout va bien... Je... j'ai glissé... »

Les sourcils froncés, Mentor l'aida à sortir du bain et héla un serviteur pour qu'on lui trouve une toge sèche. Lysandros, un peu étourdi, se laissa sécher sans réagir. Par-dessus l'épaule des serviteurs qui s'occupaient de lui, il vit que son ainé semblait en train de gronder l'eau du bain... Gronder l'eau du bain ? Pourtant il ne s'était pas cogné la tête en nageant.

« Tu es prêt ? Il y a un sacrifice, » rappela Mentor en se rapprochant du jeune homme. Celui-ci acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'au grand hall de banquet.

Au petit matin, Nestor avait fait quérir une douce génisse à peine mature et le meilleur de ses artisans pour lui faire des cornes d'or. Lysandros fut dirigé vers les rangs d'honneur; Mentor, lui, eut le droit de s'approcher de la bête et de lui flatter l'encolure. La princesse rousse qui l'avait si sèchement rabroué quelques minutes plus tôt se tenait elle aussi près de l'animal, un grand couteau sacrificiel entre les mains. Nestor en semblait le premier surpris, et Lysandros l'entendit s'émerveiller devant le volte-face de la jeune personne qui lui avait dit ne pas être intéressée par la situation si peu de temps auparavant.

« Cette nuit, » expliqua Rackor en s'approchant de Lysandros, « j'ai prié pour le succès de votre voyage, et pour que nos deux familles continuent longtemps à prospérer sans se perdre de vue. Je lui ai promis la plus belle génisse de mes troupeaux : la voici. Pour l'embellir, j'ai convié le meilleur de mes artisans afin d'offrir à cette douce bête les plus belles cornes d'or. Ma fille Matehilde assurera les gestes sacrés. »

Les yeux de Mentor ne quittait pas ladite princesse, et Lysandros s'en rendit compte. Il ne s'expliqua pas l'étrange attention que portait son aîné à la jeune fille; il ne voyait ni la douceur habituelle ni de retenue dans l'intensité de son regard. Etait-ce de la colère ? Il aurait aimé l'apaiser, ou le distraire, mais comment ?

Sans sentir l'inquiétude de son compagnon, Jeanne toisa Hao. Ce qu'elle seule savait, c'est que la vraie Matehilde avait succombé à un profond sommeil et qu'un dieu se tenait à sa place. Elle n'avait pas assez de patience pour supporter une autre de ses « plaisanteries ». Après avoir failli noyer Lysandros, voilà qu'il volait la place de la princesse…

Rackor appela sa fille à son côté et lui tendit le couteau sacrificiel. Le dieu qui avait pris son apparence s'approcha de la génisse sans crainte; d'un geste il apaisa la bête inquiète, et d'un autre il lui trancha la gorge.

Jeanne et lui ne se quittaient pas des yeux; sous les vivats de la foule, et malgré les paroles incantatoires qu'il prononçait pour obtenir sa faveur, les humains pouvaient sentir un début de tension. Jeanne savait que Hao n'était pas du genre à « s'abaisser » à accomplir les rites d'un autre dieu, et surtout pas pour elle; voilà pourtant qu'il le faisait, et dans les règles, sans changer un mot. C'était louche, et elle se méfiait. Lui semblait la défier d'y trouver quelque chose à redire.

« Merci, ma fille, » finit par dire Rackor en tendant à Hao un linge pour qu'il se nettoie. « Je suis sûre que Jeanne acceptera un aussi beau sacrifice. »

Matehilde sourit innocemment à Mentor.

« J'en suis sûr, » finit par dire ce dernier, son sourire juste un peu crispé.

* * *

Le festin débuta sans encombre. Rackor les avait tous installés autour de lui, comme inconscient de la tension entre Matehilde et Mentor. Lysandros, lui, aurait aimé savoir comment la résoudre. Matehilde avait quelque chose de… de magnétique, d'hypnotisant. Une force étrange, affleurant juste sous la peau. En vérité, elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il aurait imaginé d'une princesse. Loin des étoffes rares et des plis savants, son habit était tout de cuir et de tissus épais, comme si elle pensait à tout instant devoir revêtir une armure.

Souhaitant s'extraire de sa contemplation, et voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à capter le regard de Mentor, Lysandros s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda doucement : « Pouvez-vous nous narrer votre retour de Troie ? »

Les rires et les chants des convives immédiatement à côté d'eux s'interrompirent; Rackor leva les yeux de son repas pour contempler Lysandros avec une expression douloureuse. « Tu remues-là de bien sombres eaux, mon fils. N'en aurons-nous jamais fini de pleurer et de regretter le cadet du roi de Troie ? Bien des maux eurent-été évités s'il n'avait enlevé la belle Hélune. Mais oui, il en sera comme tu le souhaites, je vais te raconter. »

Lysandros, réfrénant son impatience, laissa son regard couler sur l'assemblée avant de revenir à Rackor et à la princesse assise à son côté. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde investie dans le récit. « Lorsqu'après avoir perdu nos plus grands héros et nos amis les plus chers – Achille qui dans sa douleur avait triomphé du lion troyen, Patrocle le sage bien-aimé des dieux, mon cher fils lui-même, nous eûmes triomphés de la forteresse honnie, les dieux se mirent à débattre de notre perte. Nos offenses étaient graves et nombreuses : nos orgueilleux espoirs l'étaient tout autant. Nous préparions notre départ lorsque les rois – Renelas, son frère et Psephos – convoquèrent l'assemblée. Renelas était pour le départ immédiat, les deux autres souhaitaient rester afin de sacrifier aux dieux. Fous qu'ils étaient – tu me pardonneras – fous qu'ils étaient, d'espérer les apaiser si facilement ! Psephos finit cependant par entendre raison. Lorsque, le lendemain, Renelas prit la mer, ton père et moi étions avec lui, abandonnant les autres à leur sort. La route fut bonne tout le jour. Cependant, à l'occasion du repas, les dieux firent de nouveau souffler la dissension entre nous, et Psephos fit demi-tour pour retrouver ceux qui étaient restés à Troie. Quant à moi, conscient de la lourde aura de malédiction qui flottait sur Renelas… »

Le vieil homme sembla hésiter. La princesse roula des yeux sans même essayer de se dissimuler. « Je pris la fuite, » finit-il par avouer. « Tout au long du voyage je sacrifiai à Hao pour qu'il nous garde du danger, et à Marco pour qu'il nous guide. Il eut la bonté de gonfler nos voiles jusqu'à Pylos et à nos maisons longtemps négligées. Du destin de ton père, malheureusement, je ne sais rien de plus. »

Lysandros, les yeux mouillés, baissa la tête. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, remercier le vieillard pour son récit, mais il se sentait comme découragé. Il n'avait rien appris de l'endroit où son père pouvait se trouver. Il n'avait presque rien appris de son père…

« Tu as subi de terribles épreuves, » dit Mentor à sa place. « Merci d'avoir eu la bonté de nous les conter. Peux-tu parler de Psephos à mon ami, je te prie ? Vous êtes partis à la guerre quand il était encore très jeune. »

Rackor acquiesça bravement, ses lèvres craquelées s'étirant en un sourire nostalgique. « Que te dire que mon récit n'a pas déjà fait voir ? Psephos avait de bons instincts. Il compensait ses promptes colères par une ressource rare. Mais il était aussi loyal envers ses amis. Choisir entre Renelas et son frère lui était impossible; il aurait voulu faire la route avec l'un et l'autre s'il l'avait pu. »

Lysandros se força à sourire. « Merci…  
\- Non, ne me remercie pas. Ta venue m'a permis de me remémorer de doux souvenirs et ton père était un ami proche de mon cœur. Hier, ton noble ami a mentionné une quête. Puis-je en savoir plus ? »

Le jeune héros consulta Mentor du regard, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. « Voilà plus de quinze ans que mon père est parti. Ma maison est envahie par les prétendants de ma mère et mon héritage se réduit chaque jour davantage. La seule façon de protéger la maison de mon père et le royaume d'Ithaque est de déterminer s'il est vivant ou mort. S'il est vivant, les prétendants devront renoncer à leurs ambitions. S'il est mort, je devrai revenir en armes et accompagné, car l'armée de mon père a disparu avec lui, pour reprendre la place qui sera alors la mienne. »

Ayant parlé un peu longuement, et sans bien savoir s'il était convaincant, le jeune homme s'arrêta et baissa les yeux. Quand il les releva, il remarqua que Matehilde le regardait d'un autre œil, plus critique, plus profond. Mentor avait l'air satisfait. Et Rackor…

« Eh bien, après une telle déclaration, comment dire non ? »

Lysandros cilla. « Je ne voulais pas –  
\- Nous sommes ravis de votre proposition, » l'interrompit Mentor en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lysandros.

Le vieux seigneur éclata d'un rire qui se termina en toux. « J'entends bien ! Je n'ai que peu d'hommes, mais je peux vous confier trois navires et les armes qu'il faudra pour armer vos forces. Je me désole de ne pas avoir les réponses que vous cherchez… »

Il prit une seconde pour réfléchir. « Vous devriez aller voir Renelas à Sparte. Il a erré plus longtemps que moi sur les eaux, il saura peut-être quelque chose. »

Lysandros acquiesça. « Merci pour tout, » fit-il doucement, faisant sourire son hôte.

« Cesse de me remercier et profite du festin. Il vous faudra certainement partir tôt pour ne pas être surpris par la nuit. Oh, et Matehilde vous guidera jusqu'à Sparte ! Elle connaît le chemin, et elle s'ennuie dans ce palais plein de vieilles personnes. Qu'en penses-tu, ma fille ? »

Ladite Matehilde, qui faisait tourner son couteau entre ses doigts, sourit. « J'en serais tout à fait honorée. Je vais faire préparer l'équipage. »

Puis elle se leva et s'éloigna. Rackor fit signe à Lysandros de venir plus près afin de continuer à discuter; Mentor s'éclipsa sans que personne ne le voie.

* * *

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Matehilde. La fausse princesse n'avait pas menti; elle préparait bien le convoi qui les accompagnerait jusqu'à Sparte.

« Je te prierai de rendre sa place à la fille de Nestor, » fit Jeanne calmement dès qu'ils furent seuls. « Il convient que Lysandros soit soutenu dans sa quête par des humains, et non simplement par des dieux. »

Hao leva un sourcil. « Ne m'as-tu pas fait juré de le protéger ? Comment pourrais-je le faire si je ne le suis pas à la trace ?  
\- Si tu tiens à nous accompagner, pourquoi ne pas prendre la place du cheval ? Je sais que tu as des affinités avec cet animal, » rétorqua Jeanne en masquant son énervement.

Hao retroussa les lèvres, exagérant – certainement sans le vouloir – la ressemblance, avant de se reprendre. « Et toi, alors ? Si tu veux que ce soit des humains qui l'accompagnent, pourquoi prendre la place de Mentor ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer. Lysandros est sous mon patronage. Tu admettras que j'ai raison de me méfier de celui qui veut voir mourir son père en allant à l'encontre de toutes les règles du destin ! »

Cela le fit rire. « Ah oui ? Et depuis quand suis-tu ces règles-là, je te prie ? »

Jeanne se raidit; elle savait trop bien à quoi il faisait allusion. « Tu veux vraiment agiter les Parthes encore une fois ? Tu es complètement inconscient. Mon oncle.  
\- Et toi, parfaitement insupportable. Ma nièce. Ce n'est pas parce que mon frère te passe tout que je dois faire pareil.  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! On a _tous_ perdu des nôtres à Troie. Psephos n'est pas censé en être. Pas plus que son fils.  
\- Oui, mais je n'ai accepté de protéger que le fils, pas le père.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu as essayé de le noyer ? »

Le sourire de Hao s'élargit, comme un enfant pris avec le pot de confiture complètement vide. « Voyons, je n'ai rien fait de tel. » Le regard suspicieux de Jeanne s'accentua. « Comment pourrais-je, après avoir juré sur le Styx ? » Elle ne détourna pas les yeux. « Ce n'était vraiment rien, voyons. Je lui ai juste fait prendre son bain.  
\- Je le savais !  
\- Tout va bien ? »

Les deux dieux cachés sous leur déguisement respectif se retournèrent comme deux humains pour regarder Lysandros. Il avait insisté pour aider aux préparatifs du voyage, et il arrivait à peine près du char. À sa tête, il n'avait rien entendu de leur dispute, mais il semblait tout de même inquiet.

« Matehilde, votre père vous conjure une dernière fois d'être prudente et de respecter la bienséance, » ajouta un serviteur apparu derrière le fils de Psephos.

« Oh, allez, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que Renelas entendait parler de moi, » esquiva la fausse princesse d'une pirouette.

« Bien, alors… si tout est prêt, nous pouvons y aller, n'est-ce pas ? » Lysandros sauta sur son char.

« Attendez un peu… Matehilde, » fit Mentor, la voix étrangement froide, « n'as-tu rien oublié ? Par rapport à notre discussion ? »

Ladite Matehilde regarda leur aîné étrangement, comme si elle considérait la possibilité de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, avant de hausser les épaules. « Ah, oui. Je vais chercher le reste de mes armes, pour mieux représenter la maison de Rackor et nous protéger sur un chemin aussi dangereux, » fit-elle d'une voix très plate et peu convaincante avant de descendre du char et de repartir vers l'enceinte.

Perplexe, Lysandros chercha le regard de Mentor, mais il était trop occupé à consulter l'horizon. La princesse rousse revint rapidement, une lance étincelante dans les mains et une armure plus royale sur le dos. Lysandros sentit alors Mentor se détendre, ce qu'il trouva d'autant plus étrange que Matehilde semblait soudain beaucoup moins assurée.

« Un problème ?  
\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. C'est toi qui a un problème ! »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Non…  
\- Alors quoi ? Ça te gêne que ce soit la première fois que mon père me laisse aller représenter le pays au-delà de nos frontières ? Parce que moi pas du tout. Vraiment pas. »

La servante qui l'accompagnait s'éclaircit la gorge; la princesse fit volte-face et la fusilla du regard. « Quoi ? Non, je ne vais pas m'excuser parce que je n'ai pas été charmée par le fils de Psephos. Est-ce que lui aurait été forcé à remplir mon bain lui-même si je lui avais rendu visite ? »

Lysandros rosit et toussa. « Je l'aurais fait si tu l'avais demandé…  
\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu !  
\- Rien, rien… Mentor, arrête de rire.  
\- Je ne ris pas, » promit la déesse avant de se tourner vers la ligne d'horizon. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son oncle aille jusqu'à obéir à ses demandes sans demander de contrepartie. « Il faudrait partir, mes enfants. La route est longue jusqu'à Mycènes, et ma jambe interdit les trop grandes allures.  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, » s'empressa de répondre Lysandros en prenant les rênes de son char. « Matehilde, nous nous reposons sur toi. Sois notre guide jusqu'à la ville de Renelas, je te prie. »

Apaisée, la fière princesse acquiesça et lança son cheval sur la route. Dès qu'ils se furent éloignés de la ville, Jeanne remarqua un cheval sauvage à la lisière du visible. Il galopait en parallèle de leur cortège, s'y joignant sans vraiment s'y joindre.

Elle ne put retenir un vague sourire. Il allait jusqu'à suivre ses plaisanteries, maintenant ? Leur ciel leur tomberait certainement sur la tête. C'en serait presque louche… Manigançait-il quelque chose ? Impossible. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de perdre ses pouvoirs, quelle que soit la force de sa haine envers les princes d'Ithaque. Et puis il avait besoin d'elle…

Et ainsi les chevaux les emmenèrent vers Mycènes.


	7. La tisserande enfermée

**Heureux qui comme Caillou**

 **Première partie : Lysémachie**

 **Chapitre 7 : La tisserande enfermée**

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** SK / l'Odyssée sont pas à moi, mais cette fic oui, magie magie.

 **Pairings :** HaoxJeanne, MathildaXLysergXAchille, MarcoXMeene

 **Soundtrack :**

 **Notes :** Eeeet me revoilà ! Joyeux anniversaire Koba ! J'ai réussi à m'extraire cinq secondes de mon mémoire pour avancer un peu cette fic ! Je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour ta nouvelle année !

* * *

Dans la maison de Ménéa, les festivités allaient bon train, malgré l'absence de la dame et de son fils. La disparition de Lysandros, juste après ses tentatives désespérées de chasser ses invités, n'avait pas inquiété outre mesure. D'aucuns assuraient qu'il était parti rejoindre les bergers et les chèvres du centre de l'île pour se faire oublier quelques temps, et Achille était de ceux-là. Il était comme ça, Lysandros : sage, répugnant à la violence et surtout pas très malin.

C'est donc avec surprise que le chef des prétendants se vit approché par un des marchands de la ville. « Que veux-tu ? »

Visiblement mal à l'aise, le marchand s'assit et joignit les mains. « Je voulais te demander, Achille aimé des chasses, si tu connaissais la date du retour de Lysandros ? Je voulais interroger dame Ménéa, mais elle ne reçoit plus. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Achille fit signe qu'on leur apporte du vin. « Lysandros t'a causé du tort, pour que tu le veuilles ainsi retrouver ? »

Le marchand hésita. « Ce n'est pas vraiment un tort. Il a reconnu que mon navire était le plus rapide sur l'île, alors il me l'a emprunté pour sa quête. Il en avait parlé à l'assemblée, n'as-tu pas écouté ? »

Achille serra le poing sur son verre. Alors Lyserg était vraiment parti ? « C'est lui qui t'a parlé, tu es sûr ?  
\- Sûr comme je te vois. Il était calme et assuré – il a bien grandi auprès de vous, mes seigneurs. Pour ma nef – j'en ai besoin afin d'assurer le commerce avec l'extérieur, sinon je n'aurais pas osé venir vous voir…  
\- Je comprends bien. Ta nef te sera rendue, ou payée, mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Quand dis-tu que tout cela s'est passé ?  
\- Il y a près d'une lune de cela, juste après sa convocation sur l'agora. Il est parti à la nuit. Je crois bien qu'il n'était pas seul : il avait avec lui Mentor, ou quelqu'un qui avait emprunté ses traits, car j'ai bien cru voir le même Mentor hier sur la place, après qu'il ait pourtant embarqué sur ma nef ! »

Cela, plus que le reste, alerta Achille, qui congédia le marchand et se leva pour exiger l'attention de ses camarades.

« Mes amis, il apparaît que notre Lysandros ne soit pas un aussi grand faible que nous l'imaginions. On m'apprend aujourd'hui qu'il est parti il y a un mois, à la faveur de la nuit, pour la quête dont il nous avait follement entretenu. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit être parvenu à Pylos, et peut-être même à Sparte. »

Un murmure d'inquiétude se propagea parmi les autres prétendants. « On ne peut pas lui faire confiance pour représenter notre cause justement.  
\- Qui peut douter qu'il est en ce moment même en train de lever une armée contre nous ?  
\- Contre nous ? Contre sa patrie, » martela Achille, mimant l'agitation presque plus qu'il ne la ressentait. Il devait avoir les siens derrière lui, surtout si Lysandros avait réussi à s'attirer les faveurs d'un dieu.

« Le petit est devenu fou.  
\- Il faut l'arrêter. »

Achille acquiesça, pensif. « Certes, certes, il ne faut pas qu'il rentre avec dans ses cales les fruits de l'amour des héros pour son père. Voilà ce que je vous propose : je vais prendre avec moi les meilleurs d'entre nous. Nous affrèterons la plus rapide nef du port et nous irons nous placer en embuscade. Quelques sacrifices nous gagneront la bienveillance de Hao; Psephos et sa lignée étant aimés de Jeanne, il ne fera aucune difficulté. Les autres garderont cette maison contre toute intrusion jusqu'à notre retour. »

Les autres firent mine de discuter.

« Peut-être que la perte de son fils ramènera Ménéa à la raison, » ajouta le brun.

L'assentiment de la salle ne fit dès lors plus de doute, et il n'attendit pas de le recevoir; il commença immédiatement à donner des ordres en ce sens aux serviteurs autour de lui.

Morphia, qui malgré son horreur avait continué à servir le vin, s'éclipsa discrètement en direction des appartements de la reine.

« Ma dame ! Ma dame !  
\- Je ne veux voir personne, » souffla-t-on de l'intérieur.

« Ce n'est que moi, ma dame, Morphia. Je suis seule, » promit la servante, et la porte fut déverrouillée. Elle put donc à grands pas rejoindre sa maîtresse -ou plutôt la servante qui jouait son rôle lorsque les prétendants venaient l'assaillir.

« Elle est bien seule, » déclara cette dernière. La porte fut refermée, et de derrière un paravent apparut la véritable maîtresse des lieux, chastement vêtue.

« Morphia. Que viens-tu m'apprendre avec cet air épouvanté ? As-tu des nouvelles de mon fils, sais-tu pourquoi il refuse de venir me voir ?  
\- Oh, ma dame, » fit la servante, le cœur soudain serré car elle savait devoir avouer sa complicité. « Les prétendants veulent le tuer. »

Le beau visage de Ménéa s'assombrit. « Pensent-ils avoir toute impunité sur cette île ? Mon père les fera exécuter. Quand bien même il ne le pourrait plus, j'irai moi-même à l'agora pour exiger leur tête, et, s'il y a encore des hommes à Ithaque, elles me seraient données. »

Morphia secoua la sienne. « Pas sur l'île, pas encore, mais ils n'en n'ont pas besoin, car Lysandros n'est plus ici. Il est parti rejoindre la rive de Pylos afin de découvrir ce qu'il est advenu de son père, et de trouver les renforts qui vous sauveraient d'un hymen non désiré. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Ménéa se troublait, comme un lac sous la pluie. « Comment ? Mais il ne m'en a même pas avertie ? Qui l'a aidé ? Qui ne l'a pas retenu ? Il n'a pas pu disparaître seul ! »

Morphia, par grands gestes tremblants, défit sa coiffe. « Maîtresse, tu sauras la vérité. Après, tu pourras me renvoyer ou me garder, mais tu la sauras. C'est moi, c'est moi qui ai tenu secret le départ de ton fils. Aidé par quelques fidèles, il a pris la mer et a fait, j'en suis sûre, un voyage sans encombre. L'un de ses compagnons était d'origine divine, ou mes mains n'ont jamais connu les cals et les crevasses du labeur. »

Ménéa ne sembla pas surprise outre mesure, mais ne s'en émerveilla pas non plus. « Que me fait un dieu, si c'est mon fils qui court le danger ? Mon mari, déjà, a été pris par les flots, malgré l'assurance qu'il avait que les dieux assureraient son retour. La vie m'a déjà beaucoup pris. Devrais-je maintenant supporter que les pourceaux d'en bas, armés comme des pirates, attaquent mon fils en traîtres ? Ou que la fureur des flots les prennent de court ? Que ne l'as-tu pas retenu, Morphia… »

La servante se tordait les mains. « Peut-être y a-t-il moyen de le prévenir ?  
\- Un navire irait encore trop lentement.  
\- La prière et les sacrifices attireront sur lui la faveur de nos dieux.  
\- Eux aussi me semblent une bien faible défense… Oh, puissent mes prétendants mourir en chemin ! »

Le visage de la belle dame semblait de pierre sombre. Elle était encore belle, de cette beauté qu'ont les Parthes ou les sphinges juste avant de dévorer leur proie; elle mit longtemps à se reprendre.

« Alors mon fils a cru bon de partir sans me prévenir. Et vous, mes femmes, vous me l'avez caché. »

Les autres servantes se répandirent en excuses diverses, toutes aussi valables les unes que les autres; elle les fit taire d'un geste. Seule, Morphia s'agenouilla, présentant à sa maîtresse ses paumes gercées. « Ne sois pas dure avec elles, ma dame; je leur ai dit que ton fils était parti dans les montagnes pour se calmer et attendre le message des dieux. Moi seule savait, et te l'ai caché. Il y a un mois de cela, un visiteur étrange, que je crois être divin, a ordonné à Lysandros de partir pour découvrir le destin de son père. C'est pour ça qu'il est parti, le fier, sur les étendues bleues, sur ordre divin. Maintenant, je t'ai tout dit, je me soumets à ton jugement. »

Le masque de pierre se fendilla. « Je rends aux immortels ce qui leur est dû, et je continuerai de les prier comme il se doit. Mais mon fils ? Fallait-il me prendre mon fils, que je ne voyais déjà presque plus, soumise que je suis au chantage de ces hommes ? »

Soudain faible elle s'assit, tandis que Morphia se relevait pour la soutenir. « Il a l'oreille d'une immortelle. Iel entendra votre prière, votre avertissement, je le sais. »

Ménéa acquiesça vaguement.

« J'ai confiance, ma reine. Votre fils et votre mari sont de l'étoffe des légendes. Ils ne te seront pas volés par les pirates et les eaux.  
\- Puisse-tu dire vrai. Maintenant, laissez-moi. Je veux être seule, » exigea la maîtresse des lieux. Les servantes, les unes après les autres, obéirent.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, après que la pierre ait été percée par les torrents sauvages, Ménéa fut visitée en rêve. Elle était assise sur les marches à l'extérieur de sa demeure, le cœur léger, plus léger qu'il n'avait jamais été depuis le départ de son époux. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, elle ne craignait pas d'être abordée par un des prétendants. Tout son souci s'était levé au-dessus d'elle comme un nuage, et…

Et elle voyait une sœur, une sœur à elle partie depuis longtemps suivre son mari sur une île lointaine. La silhouette s'assit près d'elle et lui prit la main tendrement.

« Aie confiance, chère sœur. Les Dieux ne veulent pas que tu pleures; ton fils te sera rendu, car il est pur et bon. »

Ménéa cligna des yeux, et une grande douceur remplit son cœur. Au-delà du masque de sa sœur, elle avait deviné la déesse, et elle sentait la vérité de ses paroles.

« J'ai pleuré pour mon mari et je pleure pour mon fils. Les hommes qui ont envahi ma maison veulent le tuer; ils ont pris les armes et les navires qu'il faut pour cela. Mon fils, lui, n'a ni l'expérience du glaive ni celle des discours. Psephos au moins était un homme accompli, Lysandros est trop jeune pour m'être pris… »

Sa voix s'étrangla malgré la douceur. Elle ne savait comment convaincre la déesse, comment lui expliquer qu'on ne pouvait pas lui prendre son fils. Pourtant, elle était suffisamment sage pour ne pas le dire ainsi; elle savait qu'au contraire, les dieux pouvaient le lui prendre, son fils unique, son fils aimé.

La femme qui avait pris le visage de sa sœur ne s'agita pas, lui serrant sa douce main dans les siennes. « Tes mains sont fortes, ma sœur. Tu as fait et défait ton ouvrage de nombreuses fois, en vraie Parthe têtue qui refuse de laisser le destin lui échapper. » Elle s'interrompit, sourit. « Prends courage. Il n'est pas seul; celle qui m'envoie suit ses pas, et le protège de tout mal. Jeanne est avec lui, et les épreuves qu'il traverse sont à sa mesure. »

Ménéa, malgré sa sagesse, ne put s'empêcher d'essayer. Il fallait qu'elle essaie. « Dis-lui que je la remercie de son aide. Mais si tu es déesse, ou si tu viens pour elle, je t'en prie, parle-moi de Psephos. Est-il en vie ? Voit-il encore le soleil ? »

Sa sœur, sans s'offenser, lui posa la main sur les yeux. « Je ne te dirai rien de lui. Il ne faut pas parler en vain; sois patiente. »

Puis l'image s'effaça, et Ménéa s'éveilla. Les larmes qui l'avaient guidée jusqu'aux portes des songes s'étaient taries; maintenant son cœur était apaisé, et son esprit était clair.

Son fils allait rentrer.

Il fallait qu'elle soit prête à l'accueillir.


End file.
